legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Chima: Rise of the Storm Tribes
In this season of Legends of Chima, the frozen Ice Tribes have finally been defeated by the Great Illumination by our heroes, and Chima is finally at peace. However, strange storm clouds begin to gather across the land, and no one knows why. Unknown to our heroes, the Illumination that they created re-awakened an evil clan of ancient storm tribes. These tribes now hunt down the phoenix, and Li'Ella has a dark secret that may change all of Chima. Episodes The Storm of Legends It's been a month since Laval and the others saved Chima from the ice tribes, and Laval and Liella are now finally a couple. Meanwhile, Eris has strange dreams of massive storm clouds and storm tribes, which she realizes may once again be visions of the future. Storms begins to go across the land and cause havoc; as they do so, the Phoenixes find out that an old foe has returned for them. A Shocking Discovery Laval, Li'Ella, and Eris go back to the Phoenix Temple to talk to the Phoenix King, Fluminox, about the strange clouds that are in Chima. In response, Fluminox tells them about the Storm Tribes and explain why they have returned. After the three talk to Fluminox, they travel to where the storms were coming from. After a day of this, they find a large mountain with lightning shooting from it. When they reach the top they find a massive temple, home to the Storm Tribes. Laval's Vision Laval and the others find the Storm Tribes and see their leader, Thrunder, speaking to the Dragons, Sea Serpents, and Thunder Birds. As the trio spies on the Storm Tribes, Laval has a vision about Li'Ella being part of the Storm Tribes. After this, the three are spotted, causing them to flee to avoid being attacked by the Storm Tribes. When the threesome returns, they talk to the phoenix about Laval's Vision, leaving Fluminox shocked. Friend or Foe After their discussion with Fluminox, Laval, Eris, and Li'Ella return to the Lion City, only to find that the Storm Tribes are starting an attack. Shocked by the Storm Tribes' unbeatable powers, Laval calls in the Phoenix and the Tigers to back them up. By the time the Phoenix and Tigers arrive, the Storm Tribes are starting to retreat, but one of the Lion vehichles begins to fire at the other alies instead of the storm tribes. When Laval gets closer, he finds out that the pilot of this errant vehicle is none other than Li'Ella, and that she is betraying her tribe intentionally. Suddenly, the Phoenix fly in in the Flying Phoenix Fire Temple and chase off the Storm Tribes and Li'Ella, leaving Laval heartbroken. Sea Serpents in the Swamps Still heartbroken about Li'Ella, Laval goes to talk to Lundor about why Li'Ella turned against them. Lundor explains that she was actually part of the Storm Tribes before, but that he had no idea that she would go against the Fire Tribes after all that they did for her. Just then, Cragger appears and tells Laval that there are Sea Serpents invading his swamp. Laval and Cragger join forces with Eris and Razar as they head to the swamps. The Sea Serpent queen, Seora, leads the Sea Serpent's attack and end up catching Eris. As a Sea Serpent fires a blast at Eris, Laval jumps in the way and takes the shot for her at the apparent cost of his own life. Devastated and enraged, Eris uses her Eagle jet to personally take out the entire Sea Serpent army. Afterwards, Eris cries over Laval's body, but as a teardrop lands on Laval, he reawakens. Filled with joy, Eris gives him a huge hug. Meanwhile, at the Storm Tribe's temple, Thrunder orders the Dragons to attack the Lion Temple with the Sea Serpents, with the whole army to be lead by his top warrior, Draco. Love and War As Eris begins to draw Laval in her diary at the Eagle Spires, she notices Storm Clouds heading to the Lion Temple. Flying over the clouds, Eris sees an army of Dragons and Sea Serpents marching towards the lion city again. At the Lion Temple, Laval and Cragger talk to Lagravis and Tormak to discuss a plan to stop these tribes. Suddenly, Eris flies in and warns them about the upcoming attack. Outside the temple, they see Draco and his army as they begin to open fire. Laval and Eris ride on Laval's Royal Fighter and begin to fire at Draco's Dragon Crawler. However, his vehicle is too powerful, and manages to capture Eris before the Dragons leave, taking her to the Storm Temple. Enraged, Laval plans on rescuing her alone; when Cragger tries to deter him, Laval explains that he had a crush on Eris and will rescue her alone if he has to, then rides off to the Storm Temple. The Quest for Eris Laval rides off to find Eris and to stop the Storm Tribes, but is ambushed by Draco and the Dragon army. Laval begins to fight them and is almost captured by Draco; however, he is suddenly rescued by Scorm, who rides in on his Scorpion Stinger and chases the Dragons away, leaving Laval confused yet relieved at Scorm's unexpected actions. At the Storm Temple, Eris is locked up and meets the Thunder Bird's King, Thrunder, who explains to Eris that he wants to marry her against her will. Back at the battle, Scorm explains to Laval that he chased off the Dragons because he wanted to redeem himself for releasing the Ice Hunters. After the fight, they load up and continue to the storm temple. Hearing Eris's distress call, Laval speeds up to rescue her. By nightfall, Laval and Scorm have arrived at the mountain where the Storm Temple is located, where they see more thunder bird jets heading to Mount Cavora. Laval informs Scorm that the two have come to rescue Eris, and they begin their climb to rescue her. Battle of Love Scorm and Laval finally reach the top of the mountain, where they find Thrunder talking to Seora and Draco about the wedding plans. Laval, shocked, accidentally blows his and Scorm's cover, causing them to be chased to the Storm Temple's entrance, which is guarded by Thunder Birds. Scorm tells Laval to rescue Eris while Scorm holds off the Thunder Birds. Laval, now alone, enters the Storm Temple, where he hears Eris crying from one of the tower entrances. Laval climbs the tower, where he finds Eris locked up. Eris is thrilled to see Laval and tries to hug him, but is chained; Laval cuts the chain as the two make it out of the tower. Suddenly, they hear huge explosions and find Cragger in the Helicrocter fighting the Thunder Birds. Eris and Laval join him in battle, but find Cragger geting shot out of the sky by Seora. Enraged, Cragger armors up and prepares to fight Seora, but is enchanted by her beauty, causing a delay that Seora takes advantage of to knock out Cragger. Eris, Laval, and Cragger are surrounded, but Scorm rides in on a Scorpion jet and picks them up. Returning to Mount Cavora, they find Fluminox explaining what happened, and they find more storm clouds appearing. Lightning bolts are shot at the Phoenix Temple, and its inhabitants see a huge armada of Thunder Birds approaching. To make matters worse, they see Thrunder and Li'Ella on the flag ship, preparing to battle them. Frozen Allies With the Storm Tribes approaching, Eris and Laval call the Outland tribes for backup in order to buy them some time. With the arrival of the Bats, Spiders, and Scorpions arriving, Eris and Laval set out to the Gorge of Eternal Depth, unaware that they are being followed. Upon arriving at the Gorge, the trio feel a frigid cold again. They then climb down into the Gorge, only to see the hunters again with Vardy as their new leader. Meanwhile, Scorm and the Outland tribes repel the Dragons and the Sea Serpents, but have issues with the Thunder Birds, which leads to Scorm being captured. Back at the Gorge, Laval and Eris explain , and make a deal with about the phoenix healing in order for to be normal again. Just then, Laval hears Li'Ella behind them and captures her. Afterwards, she is encaged in ice, and they head out. Racing to cover on the Vulture jets, Eris and Laval spot Scorm captured on the Thunder Bird flagship, and they fly in close to land on the ship. Laval manages to get Scorm out, and they fly off the flagship. Afterwards, the Vultures, Sabertooths, and Mammoths work together with the Phoenix to repel the Storm Tribes. With the battle over, the Thunder Birds retreat, but with Cragger still captive on one of their ships. Knowing this, Scorm and Laval plan an invasion to get Cragger back. Meanwhile, a figure in the Gorge unfreezes Li'Ella and proposes a deal. She accepts the deal and the strange figure explains the deal: that if he helps Li'Ella, he will gain control of Mount Cavora in return. She accepts and asks who she was talking to. The strange figure walks into the light and speaks, saying, "You remember me as Sir Fangar." Crocodile Love Category:Stories Category:Fan Seasons